Like Father Like son
by Rennick
Summary: Tk is in love with Kari, Kari is in love with Tk, so what's the problem? Tk won't go out with her because he's afraid he'll end up like his dad,*FINALLY UPDATED* Tk needs to get some space to think and heads west. Features Willis and a surprise appearance
1. Just one day

Neo: Hey folks, Welcome back, I'm glad to be here, this is my third fic for FF.N and personally think it's one of my better ones, It's a Takari Kind of,

Veemon: Please note, we don't own Digimon or anything like that, sue us and you'll get a nickel, a canadian nickel. 

Neo: *lol* Yeah, that's about right, anyway, thanks to SecretAgentPata for actually telling me this Idea was worth fictionizing, Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Father like Son.

Chapter one.

::CLICK:: "Good Morning Odaiba high, it is 6:45 in the morning and the sun is shining bri"::THUMP::

Damn alarm clock Was the first thing that entered Takeru Takaishi's head. He rose from bed, trying to get his bearings, looking around he remembered that he was staying at his dad's for the week, and the Matt was at their mom's. Grabbing a pair of boxer shorts to switch into after his shower Tk set out across the hurricane site his brother called a room for the bathroom. When he had made it to the apartment's main living area he saw his father passed out at the kitchen table over a stack of papers, a used ashtray and empty liquor bottle rested near by, Nothing… just an over-working alcoholiv smoker who can't keep his family together, Tk tried to brush the thoughts away, but they didn't leave him until the warm water was cascading down his back and the images of his father were replaced by a different person in his life. She had hazel eyes and short chestnut brown hair. Hikari Kamiya, the one girl Tk had ever loved, more than anything in the world, Takeru Takaishi wanted to be with her. But that can never happen, I can't risk it, if I ended up like my dad.. I would hurt her so much… I'm sorry Kari,

……………………………………………………..

At eight o'clock in the morning Kari strolled down the side walk to Odaiba high. Kari was dressed in a light pink Tanktop and white shorts, and she almost seemed to glide across the ground, I don't care what I have to do, by tomorrow I'm making sure Tk knows how I feel. But, what if he turns me down, Matt's said that he thinks Tk likes me, but if that's true  why hasn't Tk asked me himself, argh! Stop thinking like this girl, You've got to take the risk otherwise you may never get to be with Tk, As these thoughts moved through her head Kari noticed a very familiar boy with blond hair, who was wearing a white bucket hat, yellow and green shirt and tan shorts, TK!! Kari ran up after her friend and clinged onto one of his arms, 'Hi Tk," 

 Tk was startled to see Kari and even more startled to see the way she grabbed onto him and he was shure he just turned several shades of red in two seconds flat, "Uh.. hey Kari!" 

            Not one who missed little details Kari noticed Tk's reaction and had to stop from shouting with joy He does like me! "Walk me to school?"

 "Sure, I'm heading there anyway," 

            "Great!" Kari strung her arm around Tk's waist and rested her head on his shoulder as the two walked to school and once again Tk was sure he was aas red as a tomato, Oh lord, Here I am walking to school, with Hikari Kamiya leaning against me, maybe I should ask her.. no, I can't.  

  The two arrived at school and went there separate ways, Kari noticed that Tk was rather quiet on the walk there, Why was he so uncomfortable?

*************************************************************

Kari sat in her desk, waiting for class to start and unable to think of anything but Tk.  She never even noticed Davis come up beside her, "Hey Kari," 

"Whu?! oh, Hi Davis," replied the brunnette, snapping from her trance,

"What's with you?" Asked Davis, concerned for his friend he pulled up a chair and sat down beside her" 

            Kari sighed, knowing full well that Davis wouldn't leave her alone, even if Davis had gotten over her and was now dating Yolei, he still cared alot for her. "It's nothing Davis, just.. guy troubles, you wouldn't be able to help." Her words didn't seem to calm Davis, confuse him a little, yes, but calm him no. "I'm sorry to hear that Kari, you're still coming to the school picnic tomorrow?"

            In truth Kari had forgotten about it, Tomorrow was the date set for Odaiba high's annual picnin where all the students and there families cam and hung out, ate barbequed food and played games, it really would be a good time to ask Tk, "Yeah," She replied with a new happiness" Yeah, I'll be there Davis" 

            "Great!" It was the last thing Davis said before class started.

*************************************************************

Tk turned the key to his Dad's apartment, inside the place was empty and Tk found a note on the kitchen counter,

Tk, I'm going to be working late tonight, There's some tv dinners in the fridge, don't forget to get some sleep for the picnic tomorrow,

_Love , Dad._

Tk let out a groan, he had forgotten about the picnic, how could he survive being so close to Kari, and the way she was acting towards him that morning didn't help. What am I supposed to do, I can't risk hurting her, she means too much to me,

*************************************************************

The next day came fast and Tk found himself exiting the car with his Dad, "I'm gonna go hang out with Davis and Ken, kay Dad?"

  "Sure son, I'll be talking with Mr. Kamiya and Mr. Takenouchi."

And so the family went there separate ways. Tk saw the entire gang was there, except for Mimi and Willace, who were in america every one of there group was there, it was actually kind of heart-warming. "Hey guys," greeted Tk as he joined them. The party went really smoothly with Tai and Davis winning the Egg on a spoon race and Ken and Tk winning the three legged race. By now it was time for lunch and the gang sat down on blankets laid across the grass with barbequed hot dogs. Kari came and sat beside Tk, Leaning up against him, Shocking everyone around them Kari then kissed Tk on the cheek and said "we need to talk,"

 Tk shot to his feet, knocking over their food, backing away from Kari, shaking his head. "No... Kari I'm sorry, I wish you could understand.. but... please, just stay away from me from now on," He then turned and walked off. Kari was shocked, she couldn't stop her eyes from welling with tears and she buried her face in Tai's shoulder. Matt stood and chased after his brother with their father not so far behind, "Tk! Tk wait, what do you think you're doing!? I thought you liked Kari?"

            Tk turned on his brother in rage, "Damnit Matt, Why don't you just stay the hell out of my own buisness!?"

By this time Tk and Matt's father had gotten up beside Matt "Takeru! Don't talk to your brother like that, Now what is wrong with you?"

 With eyes full of tears Tk glared at his dad, "You want to know what's wrong with me Dad, You really want to know, fine I'll tell you. I can't go out with Kari, I won't let myself be with the one girl I love, why? Because I'm terrified, That's right Dad, I'm scared shitless that I'll turn out just like you!!!!!" Unable to stop his tears or face his friends Tk turned and Ran off,

His father stood, unsure of what to do or say, "He's...afraid.. afraid of ending up like...me?"

To be continued.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo: Dude, I really did it, I finished the fic, Sweet!

Tk: this is gonna get better is it?

Neo: I dunno, I haven't thought up part 2 yet, ^_^

Tk: What!!??!!

Neo: well folks, I gtg, hoped you enjoyed the fic, *runs off into the sunset* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	2. Need to think about this

Neo: Sorry for the wait but I hope you'll find that it's worth it.

I don't own Digimon so no sueing please. ^_^

Hiroashi: Tk and Matt's Dad

Natsuko: There parents.

======================================================

Like Father like Son, Chapter 2 

**Need to think about this.**

The sun was shinning and the air was crisp and warm, the perect day, the worst day of Takeru Takaishi's life He ran with eyes closed and let his feet guide him He was shocked to find that he had made his way back to his mother's apartment. Not sure what he was doing Tk moved up to the apartment and into his room. On his wall was a picture tacked to the wall. It was him and Kari. Taken on their trip to new york. Ignoring the picture he went through his room. Grabbing a duffel bag he began to stuff it full of clothes and the such. He needed to get away, he didn't know where but he needed to get away from Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan even. He had sent a hydro bomb at his entire life. Kari probably hated him and his dad would never want to speak to him again. He layed a hand on his passport on his desk when he saw the picture....who had taken it? Mimi! Mimi had taken the picture when they were in New York. _Why not, He thought.  If he was going to leave Japan he may as well go to a place where he had a few friends. __But....Mimi's parents know me too well, they'd send me back Thinking faster then he conceived possible he connected the dots plotted by the adventure that picture was taken before. Mimi's parents know him but willis' didn't. "It's settled," He stated softly, "Colorado here I come,"_

*************************************************************

            Hikari sat alone on the small hilltop overlooking the lake at Odaiba central park. Today was supposed to be a fun day where she could spend time with Takeru. She loved the boy, there was no denying it now after she had heard him say he loved her but would never risk a relationship because of fear. Fear of ending up like his father. She bit back tears, _Why Takeru, why can't you take the risk, not being with you hurts more then you could ever hurt me. The footsteps on the soft turf behind her roused her from her thoughts. Kari turned her head and saw Hiroashi Ishida walking up behind her. "Hey," He smiled without joy, "Got room for a second?"_

            Kari nodded, "Sure," 

Hiroashi planted himself down beside the young girl, Kari was the first to speak,

"I'm sorry for what Tk said.."

            "No," Hiroashi shook his head and gazed into the water, "Tk is right...it hurts but I would never want him or Yamato to end up like me. I lost my family and tried to fix it with work. I let them down, and it's not the first time."

            "You can't say that Mr. Ishida, Matt and Tk love you, I know they do."

"And I love them, but that doesn't make up for my mistakes. I hope Tk can forgive me."

            Kari nodded, unsure what else to say, she had no idea where Tk was or how he was coping. "I wish I could tell Tk how I felt"

"You'll get your chance, Kari. If their's one thing I know about my son, it's that he does love you."

            "I hope so.."

*************************************************************

Tk rested back in his chair onboard the international airplane. His ticket went through with little trouble and now he was on his way to Denver Colorado. He had called Willis to let him know he was coming and to smooth things out with the other boy's parents... _Good bye Kari-chan, I'll miss you._

*************************************************************

            Willis ran a hand through his short blond hair, he stood in the airport in Denver, waiting for Tk's plane to arrive. As any sane boy Willis was skeptical of Tk visiting but decided to help the boy once he heard the story, Willis knew pain of loss better then most. So he decided to help Tk and told his mother he was an exchange student in scouts from Japan. 

            "Willis!!" Tk ran up to his friend, dressed in a white tee-shirt and jeans and his bucket hat.

"Tk! How ya been, er... never mind. You did tell your mom where you were going. Right?"

            Yeah. "I did, I'd rather not talk about Japan right now. Kay?"

"Sure man. We should get you set up at my place. We've got a day at school tomorrow,"

            "Awww.. You're making me go to school?"

*************************************************************

"Mom..Dad.. I'm sorry. But I need to think. My life has flipped upside down and I need to sort it out. Fact is I can't do that in Odaiba or even Japan. So I'm heading to Colorado to sort things out. I'll be with friends and I'll come back when I'm ready. Please don't stop me.. Love Takeru"

            The message ended and those assembled around the tape player. Kari merely stood, unable to speak, till she simply broke down and cried into Tai's shoulder. Natsuko Shook her head and turned to Hiroashi tears streeming down her face. "We have to go get him, we have to..."

             "Shh.. Natsuko calm down," Acting mostly on instinct Hiroashi wrapped his arms around her, "We're part of the reason he went off, if we go force him back we'll just make it worse...we have to let him sort it out."

            "But... he's just a boy..."

"I wish I could agree with you, but he's grown up, we have to trust him..."

            Matt stood by the window, looking out at the skylight, _Come back soon brother, you have no idea how much you're giving that away._

*************************************************************

Tk and Willis walked down the street towards, school basically just shooting the breeze. They hardly noticed the girl on rollerblades skating up behind them. She was dressed in a oink tanktop and jeans. Wearing kneepads and armpads she had short brown hair the stuck up in a few places and brilliant green. She skated up behind them and swung her arm around Tk's shoulder, turning In to fall into his arms, 

            Tk's eyes shot open "Whoa"

The girl giggled and smiled up at Tk, "Heya Willis, who's your Friend?"

            Willis laughed aloud at the spectacle, and even more so at Tk's reaction, "Takeru Takaishi, meet Sakura Avalon"

======================================================

Neo: Wow! I actually forgot about my about this fic, and it's like my best one to. Sorry for you fans, I won't forget again. I promise.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, Like the surprise guest appearance, and no I don't mean Willis. ^_^

Chapter three will be up soon, I pormise, Ja!!


	3. It all comes crashing down...

Tk, Willis and Sakura walked down the road towards an ice cream parlor. It had been a month since Tk had left Japan and he was starting to feel hapiness again. He had gotten a job at Hollywood Video, and had become best friends with Willis and Sakura. Still not a day went by when he didn't think of Kari Yagami and his family back in Japan. The three of them sat down at a table out on a veranda. "So Tk," Sakura started, in a voice so sweet and full of life. "Are you ever actually gonna tell us why you came to America in the first place?" Tk laughed as he had come to expect it. Sakura had asked him the same question every day since they first met back on his second day in Colorado. "Not gonna happen, besides, I don't think I'm gonna be going back." His voice, the way that it sounded so sad and longing at the same time made Sakura regret the question. 

            "So," Willis spoke up, breaking the tension, "You two going to the dance this Friday?"

                                                *************************************

Hikari Yagami sat on the edge of her bed with Gatomon lying beside her. Kari held a small picture in her hand, the one taken when she and Tk had gone to America. "Oh Takeru…" She whispered, " I miss you so much…please come back to me." And then, when she believed no one was around Kari broke out into silent tears.

            Unheard at the doorway to his sisters room, Tai Yagami watched his sister let her emotions run bare, _Takeru, you baka_ He thought, _If you love her so much then why do you keep hurting her?_

                                                *************************************

Her hair was pulled back with two light blue butterfly clips and she quickly pulled a bit of her bangs out to let them fall, perfectly framing her emerald green eyes. Sakura checked herself over in the mirror one last time, she wore a pair of dark blue, form fitting jeans, a pink vee neck tee shirt that ended above her belly and a pair of light green sandals. _Perfect,_ she thought, and it would have to be perfect, for him… 

            The doorbell rang, "Sakura!" She heard her brother call up the stairs, not bothering to actually say her friends were there. With a sigh and a smile Sakura ran down the stairs to meet up with Willis and Takeru. Willis was dressed in a pair of black jeans, white tee shirt and an unbuttoned blue overshirt. Tk was wearing cargo pants, a white long sleeve shirt with a black Speed Racer tee shirt over it. "Wow Sakura," He said with a smile, "You look great,"

            Try as she might, Sakura Avalon could not stop the blood from flowing to her cheeks.

                                                ************************************

Daisuke Motomiya, or Davis to his friends sighed in exasperation, "Come on Kari, Why won't you just come to the concert with us Tomorrow?"

            "Be-because…" She stammered, averting her eyes from her friend.

"You have to have a reason for not wanting to go?" The young boy pressed. They were standing in the hallway at Odaiba high, just after class.

            "I have my reasons…."

"It's not like it's a date, it will be all of us, you, me, Yolei, Ken, Cody…"

            _Not quite everyone,_ She thought "I..just have my reasons, okay Davis?"

Something inside Davis snapped at that moment, he didn't know what, it may have been that he couldn't stand all the pain Kari was causing herself, or maybe he was mad because she was wallowing in self pity, he didn't know and he didn't even care, "God Damnit Kari!! Becoming a recluse won't bring Takeru back any faster!!"

            Shock overwhelmed Kari, the words, so sharp, and so painfully acurate, tears began to form on the edges of her vision,

            "Hikari..I…I'm sorry I.."

"No," She cut in, wipping the tears from her eyes, "You're right Davis, I can't bring Tk back." She let out a deep sigh as if she had just made a life altering decision "I'd love to go to the concert with all of you."

                                                ***********************************

The three of them walked into the school gym, it was decorated with streamers, lights, strobes and smoke machines. "Not bad," Willis muttered.

            The dance went well but Willis and Sakura both noticed Tk seemed a little out of it. Sakura decided to try and cheer him up, when the next slow song came on she approached him and lightly brushed his arm, "Wanna dance?" 

            With a nod and a slight smile Tk led her out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura felt a small smile creep onto her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder.

            _NO! _The Voice shouted in Tk's head and he nearly pushed Sakura right off her feet, backing away from her he shook his head, "I.. I'm sorry." Then he turned and ran from the room.

Sakura stood in the middle of the gymnasium dazed, confused and heartbroken… how, why?… She felt a hand rest upon her shoulder and looked to see Willis, giving her a small smile and nodded in the direction Tk ran off in. "Go after him, he needs your help."

                                                ************************************

            She found him sitting outside the school on a small hillock, the splitter splatter of a light showering had already darkened his shoulders and made his hair cling to him. He was staring down at a small crumpled photo, she could tell one person in it was him, he was standing with a girl, who looked her age, with short brown hair. "Is she the one?" She asked with a small smile

            Tk gave a little nod, "Yeah, the one girl I loved, the one girl I could never let myself be with, the one girl that could make me leave my friends and family behind."

            Sakura took a seat next to Tk, looking at him with a look that said she didn't understand and so Tk opened his soul to this girl who reminded him of his Hikari, told him of his life with her, his fears of ending up like his father and how he left Japan because of it.

            Sakura took it all in, nodding once and a while, then she turned to him, "look at me."

"Huh?" Tk looked up and as soon as he faced her Sakura took his chin in her hand and firmly pressed her lips to his!

To be Concluded…


End file.
